pizzafanscratchpadfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Network Timeline
A timeline of Cartoon Network events. December 2-3rd 2017 * Whenever The Amazing World of Gumball aired, the show was incorrectly listed in television guides as "The Amazing World of Gumball 3" in a special half hour block that featured the episodes "Christmas" and "The Lie" December 6th - 16th 2017 Starting around December 6th 2017, when Teen Titans Go! was aired, most episodes were paired with episodes that they aren't normally paired with. Also the Semi-Colon was missing from the television descriptions, making it so the episode titles were merged, for example "Brain Food Little Buddies". All of the episodes that had TV descriptions like this that aired before December 9th, were only aired at 5:00-6:00 PM as part of a television block of TTG!, leading up to the new episode BBCYFSHIPBDAY on December 8th. Episodes aired on December 9th were part of a 'Marathon' of TTG! This ended around December 16th 2017. Some of these episodes included the following: December 6 2017: * Missing & Uncle Jokes (5:00-5:30 PM). December 9 2017: * Burger Vs. Burito & I See You (8:00-8:30 AM). * I See You & Smile Bones (5:30-6:00 AM; Listed as "See You Smile Bones"). * The Caged Tiger & The Return Of Slade (9:30-10:00 AM; Listed as Return Of Slade). * Ghostboy & Power Tower (11:00-11:30 AM). * Gorilla & Power Moves (11:30-12:00 AM). * Brain Food & Little Buddies (5:00-5:30 PM). * Man Person & Grandma Voice (5;30-6:00 PM). * Nature & Body Adventure (6:30-7:00 PM). December 10th 2017: On the December 10th airings, as well as having messed up television descriptions, the episodes would air briefly before the time they were scheduled, for instance from 12:15-12:30 'Hot Garbage' aired, and from 12:30-12:45 PM 'Hose Water' aired, this was briefly fixed when 'Rocks And Water' & 'Oil Drums' aired, only to happen again when the next episodes aired. The following are the times these episodes were scheduled to air: * Pie Bros & Waffles (12:00-12:30 PM). * Hot Garbage & Hose Water (12:30-1:00 PM). * Rocks And Water & Oil Drums (1:00-1:30 PM). * Head Fruit & Operation Tin Man (1:30-2:00 PM). December 13 2017: * Lication, Classic Titans, & Opposites are paired together, but not part of the incorrect television descriptions (11:15-12:00 PM; Listed as being from 11:30-12:00 PM). * Little Buddies & Mas Y Menos (5:30-6:00 PM). December 14 2017: * Real Magic & Puppets Whaaaaat? are paired together, and listed as "Real Magic / Puppets Whaaaaat." December 16th 2017: * Teen Titans Go! Vs. Santa television block airs for the first time without the default description. It is also listed as "Teen Titans Go! Titans/Santa". (7-8 AM). December 23rd 2017 * A special half hour block of The Amazing World of Gumball airs, featuring the episodes "Christmas" and "The Lie" the show was incorrectly listed as "The Amazing World Of Gumball:", it featured the show's default description, and was not listed in the children' television guide for unknown reasons. (9:00 AM, 2:00 PM, & 5:00 PM). December 24th - December 30th 2017 * A marathon of Teen Titans Go! airs, no other children's programs are featured during this time. (Bar new episode of Steven Univeres at 6:30 PM on December 29th, The Amazing World of Gumball on December 28th from 7:30-8:00 & December 30th from 12:30-1:00 January 15th 2018 * The Amazing World of Gumball episode 'The Vegging' airs for the first time, note that the episode is not marked as new for unknown reasons. February 2nd 2018 * The Amazing World of Gumball episode 'The Cringe' airs for the first time, note that the episode is not marked as new for unknown reasons November 24th 2018 * For unknown reasons, various episodes of The Amazing World of Gumball are incorrectly listed as new. Lost Media List of Cartoon Network related lost media, including logos and countdowns: * Several of the Countdowns used for the Teen Titans Go! episode BBCYFSHIPBDAY are lost. * Their were two different Countdowns used for The Amazing World of Gumball episode "The Cringe", one being of the character Richard, and the other one of Darwin, the latter countdown is now lost media. * The October 2018 Cartoon Network logo is now lost, it featured the standard logo with bat wings, that would occasionally flap up and down. Gallery Countdowns 5.jpeg|Teen Titans Go! BBCYFSHIPBDAY Countdown's 3.jpeg 2.jpeg TheAmazingWorldOfGumballTheVeggingCountdown.jpeg|The Amazing World of Gumball "The Vegging" Countdown TheCringeCountdown.jpeg|The Amazing World of Gumball "The Cringe" Countdown TeenTitansGo!OppositeTitansCountdown.jpeg|Teen Titans Go! Opposite Titans Countdown Category:Television